The specific aim of this revised Shared Instrumentation Grant proposal is to purchase a flow cytometer for clinical research at the Hillcrest Campus of the University of California, San Diego (UCSD) Medical Center. At present, there is no flow cytometry service at the Hillcrest campus, leaving investigators to utilize instruments at the main campus 15 miles away. The proposed new service will be housed in an existing core, the Core Laboratory of the General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) of which the P.I. of this grant proposal, Dr. Mills, is the director. Dr. Mills will assume daily administrative and scientific oversight for the instrument. An Internal Advisory Committee composed of the P.I., the co-investigator and the major users of the instrument will develop guidelines for and oversee the shared use of the instrument. An experienced operator will be responsible for the day-to-day operation of the instrument. The addition of a flow cytometer will greatly facilitate clinical research in Hillcrest by eliminating the time, costs and problems associated with the current transportation of samples across campuses. It will also be the centerpiece for an environment of shared ideas and collaboration among investigators who now utilize cytometry for their research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]